Wake up, Wake up
by steshin
Summary: Sheryl wakes Alto up. Mature Content inside.


Title: Wake up, Wake up  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Sheryl wakes Alto up. Mature Content inside.

A/n: Dedicated to **forgottendiary**.

* * *

Alto was sleeping peacefully until Sheryl woke him up. Groggily, he shot her what he hoped resembled like a glare. "What?" He hissed, his eyes trying to adjust from the abrupt sleep disturbance. Thankfully, the window provided adequate moonlight from the night sky.

Sheryl, who was nestled in one of his arms, looked at him with a smile.

"Alto," she played a finger on his collarbone, "make love to me."

"What?!" He couldn't believe his ears. "But I already did—three times!"

Sheryl dropped her smile at his words. She pulled herself away from his arms and sat up, bringing the blanket to cover her bare chest. With her free hand, she flicked him on the forehead. Alto yelped.

"For your information, Saotome Alto. I'm the one who did all the work!"

"What?" Alto gazed up to his fuming lover. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up, his forearms supporting him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He seethed, his sleepiness replaced with rising irritation.

"You heard me!" She shoved her fingers into her disheveled hair. She lifted her head up haughtily, all the while eyeing Alto with disdain. "I'm the one who's exerting all the effort around here."

"Now just a damn minute"—Alto was now completely sitting up. "What are you getting at?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You Saotome Alto are an _uke_."

"WHAT?!"

"Some man you are, letting the lady do all the work." She dropped her hold on the blanket to fluff up her pillow. "Anyway, I'm not in the mood anymore." She was about to lay her head down when Alto grabbed her by her wrist. She jolted when she saw the ferocity in his face. "Care to elaborate there." He was practically foaming at the mouth.

Sheryl tried to appear unfazed and met his eyes levelly.

"You want details, Alto? Very well." She scooted closer to him, his body heat touching her skin. "For one thing, all you ever do is lie on your back."

She saw a vein throb on his pretty face. "I'm the one who impales my self to you—over and over again! Mind you, it's pleasurable, the feeling—but it certainly is tiring work. You just pant and moan asking for more—the nerve!"

"Well excuse me!" Alto shot back. "You're the one who wants to be in charge! Have you ever thought that hey, you know, just once, I'd like to be the one on top? To know what it's like to be in charge?"

"What? You need to have my permission?" Frustrated, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Unfortunately, he caught it.

"Well, sometimes I'm not too happy with you either." Alto blurted out. He sucked in his breath in horror when he saw the scary expression on Sheryl's face. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and goose flesh broke out throughout his naked body.

"_What did you say?_" Her voice was dangerously low.

Alto gulped, mentally swearing and regretting his words. The tone in her voice was enough to scare the shit out of anyone. But somehow, Alto managed to hide his fear, well sort of. Using the pillow he caught, he placed it down to cover his manliness, just in case Sheryl got violent.

Uttering a prayer in the back of his mind, he forced himself to speak.

"There are times when you're umm…when you're too rough." There, he said it. He felt as if a great weight was lifted from his chest. He glanced at Sheryl and found her face to be unreadable. He took another pillow and used it as an added shield. With Sheryl, you would never know…

The silence was constricting, so he continued talking. "Most of the time when I have just finished ejaculating, you start getting a rise out of me again. Do you have any idea how painful that is?"

Finally, Sheryl responded. "Humph! How would I know? I'm not a man."

"_Exactly_! You don't understand! But you have to understand this, it's _damn painful_!"

"Oh?" Her mouth curved into a wicked grin. "I always knew men kept their feelings down there."

"Sheryl, you!"

"Humph. Is that all?"

"No, it isn't!" A strange courage from nowhere seemed to propel Alto. Hopefully, Sheryl wouldn't crush his ego too much.

"I hate it when you spit at me!"

"Huh?"

Her perplexed look only annoyed the former kabuki actor.

"After I ejaculate in your mouth, you spit it in my face!"

"What do you expect me to do? Swallow that stuff?" Sheryl snapped.

"Well, some girls do it"—

"Well, I'm not _some girls_, I'm"—

"Yeah, yeah, you're Sheryl Nome." Exasperatedly, he massaged his temples, trying to sooth himself. Reasoning out with Sheryl was like playing with a wild untamed Hydra. But no matter how pointless it might be, he wasn't going to stop now, especially since things were coming out of their lockers. "Some guys might enjoy having their own semen being spit on their faces—but I don't. Also, Sheryl, I find your _dirty talk_ degrading."

"What?"

"You call me a lot ego-damaging names."

"But don't guys love that kind of stuff?" Sheryl—ironically—questioned with an innocent face.

"Well, Sheryl, I'm not like any of those guys. You read too many trashy magazines."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sheryl shrieked, as if something dawned in her from listening to Alto's sexual complaints. She narrowed her eyes at Alto and then jabbed him with her manicured finger.

"How the hell did this become 'The Sexual Woes of Alto-hime'? I'm the one who should be ranting about you!" With a huff, she crossed her arms, lifting up her generous bosom. Alto squirmed uncomfortably, trying to keep his eyes on her face. Now was not the time to get a hard-on,--but his anatomy didn't care about time.

"Alto, you squeeze my breasts too hard!"

Alto choked out a "_What?!_"

"It's like you're squeezing for juice, that's what I'm getting at." For some reason—perhaps because of the sudden talk of Sheryl's hopes and dreams—she started groping her own breasts. Alto could only gawk.

"Sheryl, are you…" his voice sounded hopeful and strained—like his manhood down below.

She glared. "No, I'm not horny. I'm just making a point. This is how you should handle a woman's assets. See?" Sheryl's assets bounced beautifully in her hands. Watching her fingers work on her soft flesh, Alto felt his groin becoming painful. The peaks of her beautiful mounds, puckered up, enticing his mouth to claim them. Alto felt his mouth water with desire.

"Want to give it a try?" She asked.

His hands answered before his voice could.

"Alto!" Sheryl admonished. "Gently!"

Muttering something about how demanding women were, Alto's hands relaxed and gently kneaded her womanly flesh, admiring the weight and softness of it. With the pads of his thumbs he stroked her dusky pink nipples.

Sheryl let out an involuntary gasp, as she watched her lover touch her with such fixation, drawing intimate circles and teasing her senses with gentle tweaks. Sheryl sucked in her breath. Perspiration dampened her nape. Biting her lower lip when he brought his mouth to taste sample a pebbled nub, she felt the familiar wet heat between her thighs.

She threw her head back, her hair cascading and shimmering like waves of aurora borealis. She could almost taste blood. Alto continued to suckle on selfishly, scraping his teeth and laving at her strained peaks. Her hands circled around his neck, and held him tight. She arched into his mouth, singing his praises.

Alto gently pushed her down on the mattress, his mouth still latched on to her breast. Reluctantly, he released her nipple then with his hands, he began to explore and taste her skin. He felt Sheryl's hands push into his hair and her nails biting in his scalp, all the while making such adorable muffled noises.

"Alto…" Her voice was strained and laced with pleasure. She started to squirm underneath. The friction between their sweating bodies caused Alto to close his eyes, clenching his teeth at the sheer pleasure. Her nipples scraping against his hard chest drove him insane.

"Stop…that." He ordered in a tone that did not impress. She raised her hips in defiance. It took a lot of Alto's mastery from slamming inside of her and going on until tomorrow. He pried her hands from his head, his scalp rejoicing in freedom from Sheryl's nails, and pinned them above her head. The view he was seeing was just a magnificent as when he was on the bottom end.

She looked to him, face flushed, eyes feverish. Her lips were trembling in each breath. A rush of excitement blew through Alto, as he watched Sheryl. He felt so powerful, so invincible to have his woman underneath him. She was a captive of his and he was calling the shots. Masculine pride filled him._  
_

_God, no wonder Sheryl loves to be on top… _He thought. He didn't even know that a cocky grin was on his face when Sheryl uttered.

"My, aren't you so full of yourself?" The teasing tone was light, as Sheryl was full of other emotions.

He blushed. "Shut up."

"How does it feel to be on top?"

Alto did not take her bait; instead he buried his nostrils to the crook of her neck, relishing her sweet scent. He licked the side of her neck. He felt Sheryl react with a violent shudder, her body was tense.

"Alto…" Her wrists struggled from his hold. "Please…_mou_…kiss me…"

Her pleading tone amused Alto. She was so submissive. It wasn't like the usual Sheryl, the woman that always commanded where his hands should be and where his mouth should be kissing. The Sheryl who rode him three rounds earlier in the evening was actually begging for a kiss. Despite it, Alto welcomed the change.

"I don't know…" Alto teased, nibbling on a lobe of ear, "You've been spoiled enough already…"He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"W-what did you say?!" Sheryl was trying hard to fight the storm and it was a difficult feat as her body screamed out for the pleasure only Alto could give her. Damn it, maybe she shouldn't have given him the reins if he was going to spend most of the time deliberately teasing her.

Perhaps Alto sensed her frustration for his tongue started trailing from her ear to her mouth. Sheryl readily welcomed him. He ravaged her pliant mouth with his assailing tongue, stroking her teeth. Dueling with her tongue, Alto removed one hand from her wrists and used it to cup one breast; he squeezed it, while continuing the assault in her mouth. Sheryl's body arched up to him eagerly. Somewhere in their frenzied kiss, Alto's hold must have slacked because the next thing he knew, Sheryl's nails were raking on his back, the pleasant pain promised scars tomorrow.

Sheryl mouthed his name as his lips resigned from hers. A thread of saliva measured their close distance before it waned away. They panted breathlessly, feeling each other's breath fanning their faces. Alto was the first to recover; he gave Sheryl time to catch her breath before going in for his next phase.

Sheryl was still trying to calm down her rushing blood when she felt it. Alto's fingers brushing against her lower lips. "_Ahh…_" She squeezed her eyes shut from the feeling. When she opened them, she found the smug face of Alto taking pleasure of her current state.

"Wipe that smirk off…it doesn't…_ahh_…suit you…"

"You should see yourself, Sheryl…" The slightly evil tone in Alto's husky voice sent shivers down her spine. "You want me…" Alto pressed his palm against her heated center. Sheryl gasped from the exquisiteness of it. He used his other hand to rub an erect nipple; the action rewarded him with yet another sweet sound.

Sheryl writhed in pleasure from Alto's actions. Her mind was overwhelmed with so many sensations that she did not catch Alto when he talked about a special move of his.

"Corkscrew," The man whispered as he pushed in his fingers, twisting it to maximum drive. A wanton moan blasted from her. Sheryl's body rocked in violence. Alto continued with his move, Sheryl was screaming her head off. It looked like she was in the most unimaginable pain if it were not for that glutton smile on her face.

"Sheryl, you're soaking wet." Alto stated, pulling out his wet fingers and bringing them to his lips. Sheryl just lay there, exhausted from his ministrations. Her body tingled from head to foot.

Alto watched her. Her eyes were dark with desire, her body trembling. She gazed up at him with painful longing.

Alto smiled. _Might as well put her out of her misery…_

He positioned himself. Sheryl gasped and smiled when she realized what he was going to do. She opened her legs as wide as she could; her arms reached out and encircled him. With one swift thrust, Alto entered her, Sheryl sang in bliss. They moved in rhythm. Sheryl wrapped her legs around his waist as Alto moved inside her. Their moans resonated inside the room. Alto's lips sought for hers. Their passion was staggering. Each thrust sent them spiraling into a nirvana of their own. They screamed their names in each other's mouth. They saw white and pleasure and dazzling lights that exploded into shards of glass when they reached the height of gratification.

…

Alto was beat. What transpired reached number one in Alto's list of the best things that ever happened to him. He threw an arm around Sheryl who was trying to catch her breath. Alto nuzzled his face into her hair and swung a leg over her.

"…Alto."

"What, Sheryl?"

"…That was amazing…"

Alto grinned, savoring the taste of sweet victory. He closed his eyes and drifted off to get his much deserved sleep.

…

Ten minutes later, Sheryl woke him up again.

"Alto," she played a finger on his collarbone, "make love to me."

* * *

End.


End file.
